Plants vs. Zombies Heroes/Glitches
Glitches are normal to appear in any game. Glitches and bugs are software errors that can cause drastic problems within the code and typically go unnoticed or unsolved during the production of said software. These errors can be game caused or otherwise exploited until a developer/development team repairs them. Complex software is rarely bug-free or otherwise free from errors upon the first release. This article is a list of the glitches found in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. If you think you found one that deserves to be on this page, feel free to add it. Time Travel Paradox Glitch PopCap has stated that attempting to time travel (via the phone's settings app) can result in disastrous results and can corrupt the game. Time traveling backwards work fine, but tickets won't be saved. If the player does manage to time travel forward, the following can be seen: *If the player reverts the time to normal, the game may crash. *Daily Challenges may no longer be availble since the button to start a daily challenge is grayed out with "Unavailable" on it. *Timer for quests may change, sometimes it may increase to 24 hours for a new quest. *It is possible to go backwards or ahead for weekly event cards. *Time Traveling on other games may cause glitches and other bad effects as well, although sometimes good. It should not be tried, anyway. Mad Chemistry Glitch On update 1.14.13, it is possible for Mad Chemist to get the following cards that should not been seen by the player as a programming error that allows these cards to spawned even though they are normally used in AI decks: *Plumber, which is the Bungee Plumber used by in the tutorial. It is similar to Bungee Plumber but cannot target the plant hero, has Uncommon rarity, and has no tribes. It is unknown if this can be given via Eureka or Peel that Orange!'s boss rule. Unable to Watch Ads Glitch For some players, watching ads for gem rewards is impossible, as the button in the shop is always grey. It is unknown what causes this or how it can be resolved. We will fight Unknown how this glitch starts, but this applies with zombie and plant heroes. Plant heroes can fight against plant hero and so do zombie heroes. The game would then be glitched as the following may occur: *The player cards may look like they are "face-down" and show the symbol on the back. *Any placed plants or zombies will be placed onto the player's or opponent side. If the teammates gets "played" to the opponent's side, then it is impossible to win. Sometimes plants and zombies can be placed on the front as if it had Team-Up. Should the "Team-Up" teammates attack, they will damage themselves. Multi-Scrapping If you open the prompt to recycle multiple cards, it is possible to recycle the cards multiple times if you quickly press the scrap button. It will add those sparks also to add on and you will lose more than one of that card. It is unknown if the cards can reach the negatives from this. x2 Cards in Deck Building Bug Strangely, sometimes adding, removing, etc., 2 cards while building a deck will sometimes only display it as one (Ex: Added 2 cards to my deck, but going to the deck only shows x1). The bug is fixed by clicking the card. Insta-Block Glitch Sometimes, Citron will be able to insta-block in Peel that Orange!, despite it being removed in recent updates. The next few hits against him will be glitched and will do more or less charges than normal. The player can also get an "insta-block." This occurs when 2 plants cause a block, and one of those plants have the Bullseye trait. For some reason, the game says that the attack was an insta-block, and the game continues as normal. This used to also occur if the plant hero uses Soul Patches. The first time will act like an insta-block, the next insta-block will fill only 6 segments which will drain on the next attack, and every other insta-block acts as normal. Insta-Blocks will still occur even if the Soul Patch was destroyed. This issue with Soul Patch was patched in the 1.10.14 update. Animations Glitch Electric Boogaloo's animations used to be severely glitched. This ranges from going faster or slower than normal, as well as reacting to hits late. It is unknown what makes this happen. This may also happen to any hero in newer versions, though such thing to occur is more rare. No Defeat animation Glitch After the 1.6.27 update, the Defeat animation can now appear earlier than when the hero explodes. But when both plants Team-Up hits the zombie hero, they can cancel the defeat animation. The first plant must finish the opponent hero's health to 0 and the plant Team-Up will continue the attack to cancel the defeat animation. And the opponent hero gets defeated without the defeat animation, even after the game ends. Also, when you win as Nightcap, he will disappear with a smoke bomb showing up, but after 5 seconds he will appear suddenly without smoke. It is also possible to do this if a or Power Pummel destroy the zombie hero but the initial damage for one lane is not enough to destroy the hero. It will do its defeat animation with health but when the "Plants Win" screen appears, they will warp its health to 0 and fill the Super-Block Meter, and go back to the idle animation after performing their hurt animation. On a similar note, if a player concedes while their hero is doing an idle animation, their defeat animation will not play, but the player will still lose. Similar to Power Pummel and Threepeater, it can also be done with Missile Madness to destroy the plant hero and continues to take additional damage to decrease their health to 0 when "Zombies Win" screen appears. .]] Auto-skip Zombie Phase and 10 second turn Glitch This glitch occurs when a hero super-blocks and the Superpower trick fails to return to player's hand due to a lag. The game will automatically skip zombie phase. When it's time for tricks, the player will only have 10 seconds to play tricks but they can still play Superpower trick card for free. Move a Dead Plant Glitch If both Portal Technician and a plant is destroyed in same fight and the Portal Technician spawns Sumo Wrestler or Rodeo Gargantuar. The plant can still be moved even the health is 0. If you moved another plant to the plant with 0 health, it still cannot move to its lane until the plant is fully destroyed. Missing HUD Glitch If Mixed-Up Gravedigger is played and a non-amphibious zombie appears in the aquatic lane, when bounced, it will be missing the card details and its card background. Playing with Fire Glitch In the 39th zombie mission boss, the music will become higher pitch. This is because of the preplaced plants and zombies. Undead Boosting Glitch If a fighter with a self-boosting effect activates said effect at zero health, it will still live if its health was boosted. Duplicated Reward Glitch After you get a higher rank (or have been promoted to a higher league), play Casual and beat it. After you beat it, you will get a notification that you ranked up and it show that you will get an amount of gems, and even it show that you have been promoted to a higher league and then give you another amount of gems. But if you checked again, no reward was given. Selfish Engineer Glitch If a science zombie deals damage but dies in the process of a Zombot Drone Engineer to the immediate right buffing said science zombie, the Drone Engineer will receive the buff. It seems to be a visual glitch. Unhanded Bounce glitch Rarely, when a fighter is bounced by a card such as the or the Backyard Bounce, it will not return to its Hero's hand. Rather, it will be bounced off the playing field. However, it will still be able to attack and will be immune to damage in some cases. In newer updates, this glitch can still occur but the bounced card will not attack. Still-in-Hand Lane glitch When a card is played, sometimes it will not be placed in its selected lane. Rather, it will be placed off of the playing field in the hero's hand. The card acts like it is still in the selected lane, and will deal and take damage as normal. Although it appears similar to the Unhanded Bounce glitch, the card does not need to be bounced. WaterChestnutstillinhandglitchPvZH.PNG|The Water Chestnut is played in the Hero's hand instead of a lane. StillInHandGlitchTakeDamage.PNG|However, it still takes damage from the lane it should be in. (Water Lane in this case) WaterChestnutInHandGlitchPvZH.PNG|The Water Chestnut can still be targeted, too. Undead card glitch Rarely when a card's health is reduced to zero, it will not be defeated. Instead, it will just stay on the field and continue like they have health left. Attacking it again will destroy it. Plant with 0 Health Glitch.png|Note how the Cabbage-Pult has no health Zombie with 0 health alive.png|Note how the Smelly Zombie has no health Zero Health Hero has zero health, but it does not appear to end the game ]] Unknown how this glitch starts, but sometimes the hero has 0 health. May be a visual glitch only. A possible cause, is that the more damage glitch occurred and the enemy hero did not know, and didn't do the amount of damage needed to lower the real health. (Ex. the health might show zero when the hero actually has 5 left.) Fighter size glitch Sometimes, when a plant or zombie is placed on the field, it will be larger or smaller than it normally is. This also happens with cards. Large_plant_glitch.png|Notice how Poison Ivy is bigger than normal SmallArmWrestler.png|Notice how Arm Wrestler is smaller than normal IMG_0363-1-.png|Notice how Smackadamia is noticeably bigger than normal Megashellery.jpg|Notice how Shellery is bigger than normal Screenshot_2016-09-24-19-38-30.png|Notice how Water Chestnut is bigger than normal GlitchRescueRadishisGiant.jpg|Notice how Rescue Radish is bigger than normal Giant Imp Mascot.png|Notice how Team Mascot is bigger than normal GiantZombot1000.jpeg|Notice how Zombot 1000 is bigger than normal Giant Nurse Gargantuar.jpeg|Notice how Nurse Gargantuar is bigger than normal Giant Loudmouth.jpg|Notice how Loudmouth is bigger than normal Giant Toxic.jpg|Notice how Toxic Waste Imp is bigger than normal Card has no strength when planted, but icon still shows If a card with no strength points, such as the Prickly Pear, is boosted and had strength points added to it and is then bounced, its strength points will return to zero, but the strength icon will still be visible with 0 on the icon. This applies to both when the card is played and on its card. Low health animation glitch When a hero heals him/herself when they have low health and the health exceeds more than 5, they will continue to do their animation even though circumstances stand otherwise. Super-Block Meter Glitch Sometimes, when the super-block meter is almost full, and a hit makes a Super-Block, the super-block won't be registered, and the player won't get a card from it. Afterwards, when the hero is hurt, there will be no Super-Blocks as it still won't register. Transparent Superpower Glitch Sometimes when the Super-Block gives a superpower, some of the superpowers appears to be missing it's frame. Living Card If a berry with 2 attack or less attacks a Kangaroo Rider with a Sergeant Strongberry on the field, Sergeant Strongberry will attack the Kangaroo Rider after it has bounced. Leaving both its idle animation and its card icon in the player's deck. The card background is invisible. Gray Glitch This glitch is a visual glitch that makes zombies or plants darker when played. It can be triggered when you play a plant or zombie quickly as the turn starts. Sergeant Strongberry and Berry Blast Glitch When you have Sergeant Strongberry on the field, and play a berry trick (like Berry Blast), the extra damage will not take effect. This only works sometimes, as Berry Blast does normally take Sergeant Strongberry's effect. "TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES - PLEASE STAND BY" Glitch This glitch is generally more of a term for various glitches as opposed to a glitch itself. Very specific scenarios can actually break the AI, softlocking the game as the AI attempts to think through a plan, although it can never truly come to a decision. Given the specifics of these scenarios, it's hard to tell exactly what makes this glitch occur. In addition, given the sizeable amount of situations in the game, the odds of stumbling upon one in regular gameplay is estimated to be incredibly large, being over one in a quadrillion. The nickname is in reference to the second panel of the end comic to The Great Cave Raid when Super Brainz is trying to think of a way to defeat Spudow. Ghost Zombie Yeti Glitch When a Zombie Yeti bounces itself at the end of a turn, the card may return to the player's hand as normal, but the card will be invisible and unplayable. Additionally, the Zombie Yeti will linger on the field and zombies can be played on this Zombie Yeti's lane as if it had Team-Up, which is normally impossible for a zombie. Attacks will phase right through the Zombie Yeti and it can not attack. Insta-block glitches are also linked to this glitch. It is unknown how this occurs. TeamUpYeti.PNG|A Zookeeper on the Zombie Yeti's lane. TeamUpYeti2.PNG|A Cat Lady on the Zombie Yeti's lane. Note the yellow button Letting the Air Out of the Band Upon the end of a Multiplayer match, when the game plays the main theme for the quests menu, if the button to go back to Multiplayer menu is timed just right, the note for one of the instruments does not properly end, and it will keep playing until the music is changed. This is easiest done if the player completes one hero quest, where it seems to be around the quickest timing possible to advance, but you can do it all the same even without completing a hero quest. With proper timing, it can be further brought to different screens, including an entire multiplayer match, where the instrument will play during the whole match, outside of occasional glitching or being temporarily muted for a signature superpower being played. It's unknown exactly why this happens, as replications are scarce and almost entirely random due to the unknown timing. However, one possible cause is the game's music could potentially be a .midi file played in real time, and not an .ogg or an .mp3 played, and thusly, by timing the end of a song just right between when a note starts and a note is supposed to end, the game is never properly told to end the note, and the instrument keeps playing. Upon the song changing, it's told to stop all instruments in the song playing, and that's why it is fixed. Floating Cards Glitch Sometimes cards can be dragged anywhere on the screen and they won't drop back to your hand. They will also not be able to be placed on the field. Negative Sun/Brain Glitch Sometimes at the start of turn the sun/brain received is shown to be lower than the actual sun/brain that should be received. After cards are played, the brain/sun may go to a negative number. However, this is only a visual glitch. It usually occurs when a Brainana steals brains if there is a gravestone zombie on the board. B-Flat Ultra-Glitch Note: This glitch was discovered by CITRONtanker, and due to its complexity, it might never happen again. This glitch is very rare and equally complex. It starts when your opponent plays a Locust Swarm to destroy a plant. Immediately after, they put a B-Flat on the same plant that had Locust Swarm used on it. This causes the game to softlock, likely because B-Flat is not programmed to target a single plant, but rather to destroy a random one. During this, you can perform the Floating Cards glitch, but you cannot progress the battle in any way. If you concede the match, things get really strange. The screen dims, zooms out, and moves down. You can see a card texture there, most likely the one you would get at the start of your next turn. IMG_0073.JPG|As you can see, B-Flat does not have a target yo to rushing, causing the game to softlock IMG_0075.JPG|Although dim, this is what happens if you concede. If you look closely, you can see the Prickly Pear texture, likely the card you would draw next turn. Patched Glitches The following glitches were patched out eventually. *Before version ???, it was possible for the game to ask the player where did they want to move the Surprise Gargantuar if he was spawned from a Gargantuars' Feast even if there was less than 2 open lanes. If that occurred with no available lanes, the game softlocked. *Before version 1.6.27, if a fighter was given a trait from another fighter, such as an Imp getting Deadly or a getting Frenzy, was bounced, the card in the player's hand would still have the trait icon on the health or strength. This continued to apply when the card was placed, and it did not go away until the fighter was destroyed. This however was purely an aesthetic glitch and the fighter would behave like usual. *Before version ???, if a Seedling transformed into a plant (or transformed from the effects of Petal-Morphosis) that had a "When played" ability, it would not have activated its ability. Should this occur with Wild Berry, the game will not allow the turn to end, forcing the player of their opponent to concede. *Before version ???, the game would not have responded and soft-locked if a Bungee Plumber was used on the plant hero while a Soul Patch was on the field, since back then, all attacks made on the plant hero had an animation where the attack went in the direction of the Soul Patch. *Before version ???, Soul Patch would have taken damage for Wall-Knight even if he used Uncrackable, where he would not have taken any damage in the first place. *Before version ???, it was much harder to clear Electric Boogaloo's Shocking Moves since only tricks could be used on the heights lane of that mission, and yet zombies could be played there as normal. *Before version 1.6.27, Neptuna's trident experienced a visual glitch when using a superpower trick. If the player used a superpower trick or Neptuna's Signature Superpower: Octo-Pult, they would notice the yellow glow clipping out of Neptuna's trident. *Before version ???, if the player skipped a quest in the Daily Quests, a new one would appear but did not replace the old one. Although the old quest could be completed, it did not give its reward. Skipping to the next day made it disappear permanently and would not have a new quest to replace it. *Before version 1.14.13, should an who was revealed from a Gravestone used his ability on himself to damage/destroy certain plants such as or Hothead and gets killed from it while there was a Headstone Carver on the field, the headstone carver would have attempted to boost a non-existent zombie. However, since he does not exist anymore, the game would not end until the player or their opponent conceded. *Before version ???, in A Fight to the Finish Line, there was a cosmetic glitch where the second lane which was supposed to be a ground lane actually looked like an aquatic lane. *Before version ???, the icon for Yeti Lunchbox was missing its lunchbox. Only the light was present. *Before version 1.14.13, should multiple attacks via special abilities occur on the hero, (e.g. multiple Admiral Navy Beans, the Sergeant Strongberry loop as shown in the picture, or Re-Peat Moss), the Super-Block would not have blocked the rest of the attacks. *Before version ???, it was possible for the textures in the game to be replaced with pink textures, similar to the pink textures used in Plants vs. Zombies 2 where textures are replaced with either sun sprites or pink textures with a black X if the player locked their device with the game still on or opened the notifications while playing the game. *Before version ???, scrolling left from the first card in the player's deck would have shown a 3 /3 card, a sun icon, and a brain icon. *Before version 1.14.13, if the zombie hero used cards such as Fireworks Zombie or The Chickening to damage multiple nut plants while there was a Mirror-Nut on the field or was fighting a Smarty plant hero that played a bean while there were several Admiral Navy Beans, a superblock that appeared would have only blocked the first attack, forcing the zombie hero to take the extra damage and not allowing them to use their obtained superpower until all the damage was dealt. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes